Bolhas
by Doris Black
Summary: Ele firmou mais suas mãos nos ombros do menor e com um sorriso de lado mexeu a boca, falando algo que, para Neji, pareceu "Bolhas, garoto. Vocês esqueceu das bolhas".


▪ Naruto não me pertence.

**- Bolhas -**

"_Respire para dar sorte, respire bem profundo_

_Este ar é abençoado, que você divide comigo."_

**(Dashboard Confessional, Hands Down)**

O jovem Hyuuga achava aquilo idiota, e _se sentia_ idiota por ter que fazer algo idiota na frente _e_ a comando do egocêntrico Uchiha Itachi, que também era idiota. Idiota e imbecil.

- Vamos logo Neji-_kun_, a minha ocupada pessoa não tem o dia todo para gastar com um mimado Hyuuga de 15 anos e seu medo de água – Itachi falou com os braços cruzados, parecendo totalmente superior mesmo em um calção preto, chinelos de dedo, óculos de sol e uma camada grossa de protetor contra raios UV nas bochechas, nariz e ombros – feitos pela protetora mãe sob incentivo de seu _adorável_ irmãozinho mais novo.

Sem falar na lustrosa touca verde que usava, deixando sua cabeça meio deformada na parte da nuca por causa do cabelo longo.

- Então vá embora de uma vez, _Uchiha_ – Neji resmungou entre dentes, ele não estava muito diferente do mais velho na verdade, mas havia conseguido fugir do protetor solar, apenas não teve tanta sorte com a touca.

Pelo menos a sua era preta.

- Vontade não me falta, pequeno pirralho – ele disse com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha, o que era realmente assustador vindo dele, mas o Hyuuga apenas grunhiu – Mas seu tio acha importante que você aprenda a ficar o maior tempo possível debaixo d'água.

Neji bufou irritado.

Ele sabia disso, era uma idéia maluca que seu tio havia tido depois de brilhantemente concluir que quanto mais preparado _ele_ estivesse para... _alguma coisa_, mais eficiente ele seria em salvar sua _frágil_ prima, Hinata, de qualquer trágica eventualidade futura.

Aaah... se Hyuuga Hiashi soubesse sobre o amor loiro, a rival rosada e as aulas de _"caratê-pelo-bem-do-amor"_ que Hinata mantinha em segredo do pai, ele não estaria tão preocupado.

E não estaria querendo submeter seu estimado sobrinho aos sadismos de Uchiha Itachi também.

Mas nem tudo é perfeito nessa vida.

Com um suspiro frustrado, Neji tirou os óculos escuros e os colocou em cima da mesa próxima a ele, se virou e seguiu até a borda da piscina profunda na área descoberta de seu colégio, que por ironia o Clã Uchiha era dono, usada principalmente para as competições de saltos de trampolim em eventos e competições.

Pelo menos era domingo e não havia ninguém por ali.

- Apenas mergulhe até o fundo e tente ficar o maior tempo possível lá, se sentir o ar faltar, solte... _bolhinhas_ – se fosse outra pessoa, Neji poderia até rir dá última instrução, mas era _Uchiha Itachi_, e aquilo não era engraçado, era bizarramente assustador.

Neji respirou com força três vezes, flexionou os braços e as pernas, tomou impulso e foi pro fundo da piscina.

Silêncio.

Silêncio e... a piscina era _realmente_ bem funda.

Silêncio e... era _bem_ azul também.

Silêncio e... _ar_.

Tomou impulso com os pés e em alguns segundos respirava todo o ar possível, os braços agarrados a borda da piscina e um Itachi o olhando com uma sobrancelha erguida, sem os óculos escuros.

- As bolhas garoto, as bolhas – disse e então se abaixou na frente dele – Assim você não vai se tornar o Jason Bourne¹ que seu tio quer tanto que seja.

- Vá... à... merda... _Itachi_ – ele resmungou entre arfadas de ar.

O mais velho só alargou mais uma vez o sorriso e Neji revirou os olhos, voltando a mergulhar.

Chegando no fundo, não resistiu ao impulso de olhar para cima e ver a silhueta pálida agora em pé na borda da piscina.

Certo, foco!

O ar estava faltando, precisava das bolhas, bolhas... Droga, esqueceu de prender ar para fazer as malditas bolhas!

Na verdade ele não sabia fazer bolhas, não sem ficar com menos ar ainda...

Arg! Que se danem o Uchiha e suas bolhas!

Já havia tomado impulso e voltava à superfície quando outro alguém pulou na piscina.

O Uchiha, lógico.

Ele veio na sua direção, o segurou pelos ombros e o fez voltar ao chão da piscina.

Neji fez uma careta e tentou se soltar para nadar, mas Itachi foi mais rápido e pisou em seus pés com os próprios e ficou ali, o prendendo no chão com toda força que conseguia exercer embaixo d'água.

Ele firmou mais suas mãos nos ombros do menor e com um sorriso de lado mexeu a boca, falando algo que, para Neji, pareceu _"Bolhas, garoto. Vocês esqueceu das bolhas"_, e então Neji sentiu sua boca ser pressionada pela boca do mais alto e logo ar foi soprado através dela para seu pulmão.

Neji alargou os olhos incrivelmente claros.

Certo, Itachi estava lhe dando às _tais_ bolhas!

Ainda que Neji não precisasse de outra língua também, e nem de longe ter mãos puxando sua touca, nem que as mesmas mãos segurassem seu cabelo e os apertasse contra sua nuca, muito menos que seus lábios fossem mordiscados uma vez ou outra.

E por, aparentemente, não querer nada disso, ele apreciou muito, ou não, quando o outro se afastou, um sorriso torto na cara depois que os dentes brancos que puxaram seu lábio inferior.

Itachi maneou a cabeça para cima, dando sinal para o outro olhar antes de darem impulso para subirem.

Arg... bolhas, haviam pequenas e irritantes bolhas subindo para a superfície dançando em cima de sua cabeça.

Malditas bolhas!

**- x -**

_¹Quem assistiu a trilogia Bourne, sabe que o Jason fica 15 minutos embaixo d'água brincando._

**Nota da autora:** Surto, fato –q. Mas me deixem contar uma breve história sobre como eu "pari" essa ficlet, pois bem: eu olhei a lista de shippers-sugestão que fiz com as idéias que me mandaram para a Pieces Of Us, e eu vi a sugestão de uma Itachi/Neji e como me parecia um dos muitos quase-impossíveis, resolvi tentar na sorte(?), tenho uma pasta só com traduções de músicas, muitas mesmo, então avancei a barra de rolagem para qualquer coluna e cliquei em qualquer coisa, e a letra que abrir foi justamente essa do começo da fic, que por sinal AMO³, mas o resto da letra não tem nada haver com a fic na verdade, mas as duas frases iniciais me deram a idéia, que era para ser uma drable da Pieces Of Us, mas como foi crescendo e... foi isso, agora a fic está aqui '-'.

Mais uma fic que acho que muita gente, principalmente aqui no , não vai ler, como a JuugoSuigetsu... até que muitas pessoas leram no Nyah!... eu tava achando que ninguém iria comentar, aqui só tive uma review T_T... que mesmo assim amei :3.

Bem, enfim, mesmo assim agradeço.

Reviews?


End file.
